Save The Last Dance For Me
by ForeverDoll
Summary: Bella’s cousin comes to town and whisks away Jacob during a fight between him an Edward, thing’s are reviled that should not have been reviled till one was ready to. Edward/Jacob-uke, Bella bashing, Yaoi, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Edwards POV_

Just as I was going to punch the mutt, I heard and saw a motorcycle coming towards us. As it skidded to a halt in front of us, the mutt dropped out of his fighting stance and walked to the motorcycle, the person on the motorcycle got off and walked to meet him halfway. Then this person, for I cannot tell if it was male or female, started to speak in an Asian sounding language. At this, the mutt laughed then responded in the same language as the motorcycle person. Then he leaned over to this person and hugged them, said something then got on the back of the motorcycle. As the person walked to us, they removed the helmet. Bella gasped.

"K-Katie?!?! What are you doing here You're suppose to be at my house!?!?!?!?!" I sat there trying to figure out what was going on. However, for the life of me I could not.

"Well you Five-Cent-Truck-Stop-Whore, the wolf and I here are going to spend a night out in the town. Now do as I say, FUCK OFF!!!!!!!" As this girl throws her helmet to the mutt, she too got back on the motorcycle before driving off. I noticed that Bella was sitting there starring at were they drove off screaming bloody murdered at her, but then she grabbed my hand and started to drag me the same way they went.

"Edward we've got to find her and when we do you're going to drag her back to my house!!!!!" As we, more like her dragging me around, town looking for this girl. We stopped at an old a banded were-house and walked in.

As soon as I did, I was able to hear Jacob's thought's loud and clear. As we head down the stairs and in to a room full of people, glow sticks, smoke, loud noise, and even louder music. As we walked around looking for them, we found them in a booth in the corner of the place drinking. The girl's drink was red like blood the same color drink as Jacob's.

But that's not the only thing that caught my eye their outfits were the most sexual outfits that consisted of fishnet tops, hers black with a leather strip over her boob's and Jacobs consisted of a rainbow fishnet top, lather pant's, both black, and black boot's, both are combat boot's.

"K-Katie, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND JACOB YOU LET HER COME HERE?!!?!?! AND…. Are you wearing a rainbow top? HAHAHA you must be gay!!!!!!" Bella all but screamed.

I looked at Bella, and so not seeing the girl that I fell for but her true colors, mean and cruel, but I heard an almost inaudible.

"Yes, I'm gay."


	2. Chapter 2

Save the last dance for me Ch.2

Edward's POV

I looked at Jacob with a hint of shock, and wonder. Bella looked smug, and 'Katie' looked knowing.

"HAHA. So you're a big FAG! Well faggy, do not ever come never us again. Edward, Katie come on, let's get away from the fag." I looked at Bella in shock, and then I did something that I never thought I would do.

"Bella, how dare you say that I don't ever want to see you again! I mean, he is your best friend and you are mean to him! For what his Sexuality? Go away and never talk to me again!" Bella looked shocked to say the least, and so did Jacob.

However, Jacobs shocked look fade into one of pure happiness. Bella looked like she was about to strangle me, not that it would have do much good. As she walked out of the building, I took a seat next to Jacob.

"So Jacob, you look down? Is there anything I can do?" Jacob looked at me shocked.

I heard him thinking to himself about how his 'family disowned him, and all the things in life going so wrong' I was shocked.

As discretely as I could I slipped my arm around him and with my other are held him under the table so no one would see. He looked at me shocked again, then smiled kindly and put his head on my shoulder letting a few tears fall. As I continued to hold him as he cried I noticed a smell, I had not noticed before. Blood… and is that wine? I looked up and at the girl; she looked at me knowingly and sent a thought to me.

"Ah, yes I'm drinking blood… Go order some for your self. I mean this is a Demon and other unearthly creatures bar, vampire." I looked at this girl shocked.

"Edward, I'm _hic_ sorry I'm such a jerk _hic_ to you. I mean isn't it true we hurt the _hic _ones we love? Oops _hic_ I wasn't suppose to tell you I imprinted on you _hic_" I looked at Jacob in shock.

This man, no he is barely eight-teen yet, had imprinted on me. I started to look anywhere but him and noticed what time it was, it was two hours after the time I was suppose to be home at. I was about to leave when I felt someone grab onto my arm.

"Ed~ward! Do not leave me! I was going to go to be-_hic_-las but _hic_ I can't now. Can I _hic_ stay with you? Pwease?" I looked at Jacob and then the girl.

"I can drive my self to your place as long as you get Jacob there safely. And Edward please let us stay. And as for why I won't talk out loud, it's for the people around here, some of them are demons that I work with and I can't blow their cover. Once we get to your house I will explain everything." For some reason I trusted this girl.

I looked down at Jacob who is wasted, and then back at the girl, and then shook my head indicating that I would allow them to stay with my family and me. As we got up and left the 'Bar', I saw her head over to her motorcycle. I careered Jacob to my Volvo. As soon as I started the engine, we were both off to my house.


End file.
